May pregnant?
by kind.of.a.writer
Summary: While looking for a folder in Coulson's office, Skye finds an old picture of May... pregnant! She's so excited with her discovery that she wants to tell everyone about it. However, her first crazy thoughts might be somewhat different from what actually happened...


"The red folder... red folder, red folder, red folder" crooned Skye, sight walking around the director's office. "Hey, I don't see any red folders here"

Sighing, she started to inspect the shelves, where she found nothing but old long books and encylopedias about places she had never heard before. After that she headed to his desk and started to check the drawers. The first one was full of files and folders, none of them red. In the following one she found some articles from the newspaper and some mysterious yellow envelopes. The next two of them were full of collection items, such as old comics and a limited edition of a Captain America set of pens.

_Damn it, so many toys and stuff, and I can't find the goddamned red folder_

She finally bent to see the fifth and last drawer. Nevertheless, it was a little bit stuck and when she applied more strenght in the handel it opened violently, resulting in the content pouring into the floor and Skye falling back. Grumbling and mumbling to herself, she kneeled down to pick everything up. It was mostly documents and stuff like that, but it was then when she repared in a bundle of letter that had fallen into the floor.

_Melinda, 1999, _readed the one that was in the top.

_Melinda?,_ she thought, excited. _Melinda May? Of course it is Melinda May, silly... I should read one... No! What am thinking? I shouldn't mind about their busines... Or should I? Who would I hurt by reading just a small piece from one of them?..._

Anyway, the little debate with herself was completely useless. And it is that, while her consciousness was trying to make her desist, her hands had beaten her and had already opened the envelope. She felt her face heat up and blush violently, but that guilty feeling couldn't fight the reading desire.

_"Phil;_

_I'm sorry this year we won't get to meet to celebrate the holidays as we usually do. It's weird not having you around. I hope that, wherever you are right now, you are having a nice time. See you soo, you are coming here in january, right?_

_Merry Christmas. Yours,_

_May_

_PS: I found this photo in my closet, I thought you might like having it"_

Skye held the letter in her hands, clearly excited. It wasn't a particularly emotional letter, just a few lines written on a computer sheet, but the young woman calculated that it hadn't been long after Bahrain, which explained a few things. It was a prove, she thought. It didn't give her a lot of clues, but still was a tangible and loyal witness that the relationship between the two agents dated back so many years ago. She wasn't quite sure about why they used to send letters to each other, at the end of the day the email was faster and more efficient, but she didn't care. Letters were much more romantic and helped her to prove her theory of a little _something_ between Coulson and May.

In the reverse of the letter, attached with a clip, was the photo she had mentioned before. It was both agents, much younger looking, laughing at the camera. Wearing a peach colored dress, she had her head slightly leaned to the left, enough to rest the top of it in his chest. In the meanwhile, he was hugging her by the shoulders with one of his arms, using his free hand to held her prominent belly... her what?!

"No way" exlaimed Skye, her eyes wide open. "May... pregnant? With Coulson?"

And indeed, looking closely at the picture it was impossible to think otherwise. May's stomach was bulging and round, seven months worthy. If Skye was excited before, now her curiosity levels had reached a new point unknown to her until that moment.

"Skye?" asked Coulson, entering his office.

The girl panicked. She put the letters back into the drawer an kicked it until it compleyely closed. Then she stood up, keeping the photo in the pocket of her jeans.

"Eh.. yeah" she said. "I was looking for my earring"

"Skye, you don't use earrings" he pointed out, frowning.

"Oh, did I say an earring? I meant ear cuff. Trip and I were proving this new pair, and I guess I dropped one by accident" she commented, trying to fix her hair casually.

"Okaay... whatever? Why did it take you so long to come back?" he asked. "I told you to get the folder like twenty five minutes ago"

"I know, I'm sorry, sir. But I didn't find any red folder" She could felt the picture burning her skin as guilt filled her up.

"Red folder?" he replied, increasingly confused. "Skye, I told you specifically to bring me the green folder. The one that is on my desk" he added, pointing at it.

Skye lowered her gaze, realising that there was the damned folder.

"God, I'm sorry, sir. I guess I was distracted and I heard wrong"

"You look a little weid, actually" Coulson admitted. "Go on and take a break. Then you can ask Mack to explain everything we talked about. I need to update some files from the _green_ folder"

"Fine. See you later"

Skye gave a small, fleeting smile before going off like an arrow of place. Coulson walked toward his desk, shaking his head at the energy and dispersion of the younger members of the agency. He hadn't even sat down on his chair when he noticed a paper on the floor. He leaned to pick it and realised that it was an old letter from May.

_No wonder why Skye was acting so oddly_, he thought, rolling her eyes. _Trying to find that nonexisting folder she probably came across the letters. I bet she couldn't help but reading one and felt guilty about it... One second, I'd swear it came a picture of May pregnant... Oh, damn it._

Coulson sighed. Skye had surely found the photo and got excited about it, as every time she learned somethinf new. Sometimes it seemed to him that he was dealing with five-year-old-kids, instead of young brilliant agents. He stood up, forgetting the blissful green folder. He had to confront Skye before she told the whole agency... Incluiding May herself.

In the meantime, Skye had already run to the lab. There she found Mack and Jemma, talking about samples and some biological stuff, while Fitz was tryng to explain Hunter and Trip how to use one of the new devices he had designed. The guilt was eating her alive, so Skye did the most reasonable thing she could think of. Telling everyone the news. She wasn't a gossip fan, but she considered her finding something epic and worth sharing. Besides, she tended to speak excessively when she felt guilty.

"Guys" she screamed to get everyone's attention. "You'll never believe what I found!"

"Don't tell me it's another secret passage" said Trip

"Yeah, because the last time it turned out to be some bathroom no one had cleaned in half a century" agreed Mack, amused.

"This has nothing to do with your secret passage" replied the young woman, not letting their punes to embarrase her. "This is the most unbeliavable, awesome, crazy and unimaginable thing you will ever see"

"What is it, Skye?" wanted to know Jemma, feeling curious about that that made her friend feel so excited.

"This!" she exclaimed, letting them see the photograph.

Everyone stepped forward to her to take a closer look, and for a few seconds the silence ruled the room.

"What the damn hell?" said Fitz, surprisingly being the first to talk.

"Those are...?" started Hunter.

"Coulson and May"

"... together?" added Simmons"

"Together"

"... expecting a baby?" finished Mack and Trip in unison.

"Yeah, it's them, for God's sake" said Skye, losing her patience. "Isn't it great?"

Hunter took the picture from her hands, taking it so close to his face that it was practically impossible he could really focus on something.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. And that comes from a guy with a psycho ex-wife and that has only known them for a couple of months" he announced solemnly.

"This is... surely unexpected" said Jemma. "But, what do you think it happened to them? I mean, they look so happy"

"Honestly, I don't know" confessed Skye.

"What if they had been together... all of this time?" ventured Trip.

"Nice theory, but I don't think so" replied the other one. "We would have found it out eventually. Besides, May was with Ward"

"And if they got divorced? As Simmons said, they look so happy together, but sometimes things don't turn out to be as how you had expected them" said Mack.

"Geez, I wouldn't like May as an ex-wife" said Hunter. "And why would he keep a photo of her pregnant?"

"You keep a picture of..."

"Not the point" he cut him off.

"Do you really thing they were ever married?" asked the young scientist, unsure.

"I don't know. But it is obvious that there is, or at least there was something between them, right?"

That was somehing that nobody could argue with. After all, it was one of the most popular topics of discussion for the young agents, and all of them had participated in at least one bet.

In that moment May walked downstairs, and everyone froze. Skye regained her picture, now considering it a historical relic, and put it back in her pocket.

"Hello" they all said, raising the right hand as if they had practiced to.

"Hi" she replied, raising her eyebrows slightly.

May realised inmediately that they were up to something, you didn't have to be a genius to see that. But then she told herself that maybe asking wasn't such a good idea, so she limited to say what had brought her there.

"Dinner is ready" she said, before returning upstairs.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" whispered Hunter once he was absolutely sure she could no longer hear them.

"It's May" replied Trip, using the same low tone. "Of course she knows something"

"Whatever, we should get going" suggested Skye. "I'm starving. Besides, it's me who she'll probably ask, maybe tomorrow as we train" she gulped.

Jemma put an arm around her shoulders and the rest laughed, heading up to the dining room. The table they used, way smaller than the one from the big principal dining hall, was a little bit uncomfortable for eight adults, so they usually divided in small groups. But it was a saturday's night, and they had the habit of eating together on weekends.

Coulson and May were already there, sitting next to each other as they usually did, he in the head of the table and she by his right. They seemed to be talking about something, but stay quiet when they saw them coming in. The young agents sat down in silence, trying to hide their nervousness and directing covert glances to the two senior agents

The air was somewhat tense, and Coulson guessed immediately that Skye had told them all about her particular discovery. However, he decided not to interfere and wait to see how the conversation unfolded.

"So, guys..." he started, serving himself some potatoes. "Any interesting finding?"

Everyone's eses flung wide opened.

"N-no, sir" answered Skye. "Why... why would you ask something like that?"

"Oh, I was asking Simmons, Skye" replied the other one. "She was working with Fitz and Mack, doing some research about the cream we use to deal with burns. And, Jemma?"

Attacking the worst liar. It was something low, and he knew it, but he was dying to know what on earth would the young agents invent to get out of that one.

"Yeah. But, we have not found much to improve, if I have to be honest, sir" said Jemma, surprisingly calmed ans shocking everybody else. "However, if we increase the concentration of the glycolic acid maybe we could get better results. Tomorrow I'll run a few tests to see how that works"

"Good to hear" said the other one, slightly disappointed. Maybe her undercover time had actually helped her with her lying problem.

The dinner went on in silence, clearly absent the usual jokes and laughter. The young agents were eating more and faster than usual, probably thinking that, by keeping their mouths full and busy, they would be deprived from answering awkward questions.

May gave an interrogatory look to his old teammate. He winked at her almost imperceptibly, letting her know that he had everything under control.

"What's going on with you tonight, guys?" he asked his team. His tone was calm and carefree, and as he talked he poured some wine in his glass and in May's. "You never eat that fast... And what about you, Skye? You have barely touched your food, and you love chicken"

"Uh, I..." the smile in the director's eyes make her realise that there was no scape for her. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, I'm sorry! You sent me to find the red folder, that turned out to be not red but green, but I thought it was red so I kept looking for a red one, and of course I couldn't find it. So I started to inspect the office, and let me tell you that there are tons of folders of different colors, but not one single red folder, which was the color I was looking for, since I hadn't heard it was a green folder. I opened some drawers, which were full of toy- I mean, stuff and files and folders, but none of them was red. And the last drawer was stuck, and when I applied more strenght the thing fell, and I found a picture. I saw it, and I wanted to tell you, but I was embarrassed. Besides, I hadn't found the red folder, so..."

"Skye, breath" May cut her off. It wasn't just that she knew that Skye would choke if she kept on talking so hurriedly. She had also starting to guess what was the whole thing about. "We got it, there was no red folder in his office. But what picture are you talking about?

The face of her protégé acquired the same red tone of the lice of the tomato that was till played in her fork. She stood up and handed the photo with shaking hands to May, who was sitting right in front of her. The older woman observed it closely for a few seconds. She wasn't thinking anything at all, but the anxiety on the faces of others was actually hilarius.

"Oh, that photo" she commented with a bored voice. She put it asides and took a long sip from her glass of wine, enjoying the atmosphere of expectation she had created. "Yeah, I was pregnant. On a mission"

"You went on a mission while being pregnant?" Skye was almost screaming. "Isn't that dangerous? You guys don't have any pregnancy policy or something?"

May and Coulson exchanged a long look. Then he finally burst out laughing. She imitated him a few seconds later, helplessly joining his laughter, which made nothing but increase the young agent's confusion.

"Did I miss something?" asked Skye.

May shook her head, trying in vain to calm down again.

"It was... an undercover" she admitted.

"An under... what?!" she exclaimed, feeling her soul fell at her feet.

"Skye, it was just an undercover" Coulson insisted, holding his stomach.

"It was a mission. Of course I wasn't actually pregnant"

"We were acting as a couple- a friend though it was funny and took us a picture" he added,

By then they were all laughing, except of Skye, who was intently observing the picture again.

"Oh my God, it looks so real" she complained, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I just... It looked so real!"

The girl buried her face in her hands, but started to laugh as well. Some minutes later they were eating again, now more relaxed and with a smile on their faces"

"And, as your punishment for not confessing before, you'll have to do the dishes alone tonight" said Coulson when everyone had finished.

She moaned, but didn't say anything, accepting that it as a fair punishment. The rest of them left the table one by one. Fitz and Simmons, who seemed to be talking to each other again, returned to the lab, while Hunter, Mack and Trip were already discussing about the Xbox controls.

Before standing up, May took the picture in her hands and gave it a small glance before leaving ir where it was, looking straight into Skye's eyes while doing so. She smiled at her, understanding that it was a gift. With a small grin still on her face, Skye carefully folded the photo and put it back in her pocket.

"Maybe it was a mission" she muttered out loud, taking a sponge and soaking it with water. "And maybe I lost my prove... But I won't rest until I found a real one"

And, when she turned around to grab a dish, she could have sworn she had saw Coulson holding May by the waist, before disappearing down the hallway...

* * *

><p>How was it? I'm still kind of new in this thing, so I wanna know what you guys think, was it good or bad? Too long or short? Please, all commentsreviews/critics will be gladly accepted! ;)


End file.
